Un piede nel futuro
by MCcoyJimSpock
Summary: Olivia, Peter e Walter passano attraverso un portale temporale creato da Walter, e per un problema tecnico capitano nel 24 esattamente nel mondo di Star Trek. Tenteranno poi con l'aiuto dell' equipaggio a tornare a casa.


UN PIEDE NEL FUTURO

Siamo nell'anno 2018 esattamente nel laboratorio di Walter Bishop.

Il ponte tra le due realtà ormai è chiuso, Walter sta elaborando un sistema per riuscire a creare un portale per viaggiare nel tempo, usando alcune attrezzature di Settembre; però teme che varcando la soglia possa creare danni , come era successo quando andò a prendere Peter.

Nel frattempo in laboratorio arriva l'agente Olivia Dunham con Peter Bishop e la loro piccola figlia Enrietta o Etta.

Walter spiega la sua missione, ma Peter è scettico perché ha paura che Walter non riesca più a tornare indietro; non è molto convinto della scelta di Walter, ma decide ugualmente di aiutarlo a finire di assemblare il congegno per attivare il portale. Dopo aver finito l'assemblaggio Walter con Peter e Olivia partono per questa missione, si recano al lago Raiden. Durante la sistemazione del portale sorgono complicazioni, ma Walter decide di passare lo stesso anche se non ha inserito l'epoca in cui andare visto che il portale rimane aperto per qualche minuto.

Superato il portale, si trovano nel 24° Secolo, esattamente sull'astronave dell' Enterprise. Nel frattempo Walter, Peter e Olivia si guardano attorno ed iniziano ad esplorarla, ma il capitano mentre risaliva dal pianeta con i suoi ufficiali viene avvertito dalla plancia dell'intrusione a bordo. Kirk, il signor Spock e il signor MCcoy vanno in cerca degli intrusi ed improvvisamente si scontrano con Walter, Olivia e Peter. Spock alza in sopraciglio sorpreso di vedere gli intrusi, il Capitano si presenta chiamandosi James T Kirk e di essere il capitano dell' Enterprise e gli presenta il suo ufficiale scientifico il signor Spock e il suo ufficiale medico Leonard MCcoy detto " Bones".

Dopo le presentazioni la squadra Fringe dice che loro provengono dal passato dal 21° secolo e che sono riusciti a costruire un portale del tempo, ma hanno avuto dei problemi di energia e sono finiti a bordo. Mentre stavano esaminando la situazione, incrociano una nave Klingoniana che si trova nello spazio federazione e Kirk deve intervenire.

Intanto Walter, Peter e Olivia studiano un modo per poter aggiustare il portale e tornare a casa, ma le cose sembrano più complicate di quello che sono visto che il loro passaggio ha creato dei problemi all' Enterprise.

Walter va in laboratorio per farsi aiutare dalla squadra scientifica, ma essendo di un'altra epoca ci sono tecnologie diverse, sapendo che nel riaprire il portale potrebbe causare un calo di energia all' Enterprise.

I klingoniani con a capitano Koloth, accusano l'Enterprise di avere attaccato la loro nave senza motivo. Ma in realtà una entità aliena ha colpito la nave Klingoniana, perché ha violato il lo spazio. Già qualche tempo prima questa entità aveva già distrutto altre navi. Mentre Spock e l' ingegnere capo Scott aiutano la divisione Fringe e Kirk cerca un modo di trovare un accordo pacifico con i Klingon per sistemare le cose.

Siccome l'entità aliena comunica con codici sconosciuti dall' Enterprise, Olivia ha un piano,che prevede di tradurre i codici con un programma sul suo computer per poi collegarlo a quello della nave. Scott la accompagna in plancia per poter per riuscire a comunicare con l'entità aliena.

Il piano di Olivia sembra funzionare bene riuscendo poi a comunicare con l'entità, la nave aliena sparisce e Kirk riesce a far ragionare i Klingoniani; Peter trova una soluzione e grazie ai generatori di potenza riescono ad riattivare i circuiti. Il portale si apre ma hanno solo qualche minuto di tempo per scegliere l'epoca; Peter e Olivia passano ma Walter vede che c'è qualcosa che non va e si ricorda di non avere agganciato un dispositivo di Settembre da installare sul canale di energia che dovrebbe attivarsi, Spock e Scott lo aiutano a cambiare il flusso di energia e tarda a passare. Peter lo chiama e non vedendolo passare decide di tornare indietro.

Il tempo scorre, Walter riesce a passare e finalmente tornano a casa.


End file.
